


Draupadi's Dilemma

by Bhavs



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhavs/pseuds/Bhavs
Summary: Based on the prompt:Draupadi's reflections a day before marriage
Relationships: Arjuna/Draupadi (Mahabharata), Bhima/Draupadi (Mahabharata), Draupadi/Sahadeva (Mahabharata), Draupadi/The Pandavas, Draupadi/Yudhisthira (Mahabharata)
Kudos: 6





	Draupadi's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Posting another one of the drabbles I wrote based on prompt mentioned. Credit to the prompt goes to @MahabharatDrabbles on Wattpad.

  
  
  
  


**"...Usse jeevan ki saari apavitrataae praapt ho, aur sansaar usse phir bhi sab se pavitra maane!"**

  
  


She could never deny the fact that often these words kept her up at night. These, and pretty much every single word that Shikandini had parroted to reiterate what Drupad had asked for from the Gods before she was born. She would never in her wildest dreams think they would come through in this manner.

  
  


_ After all, what could be a bigger impurity than being the wife of five husbands? _

  
  


As she lay there, restless in her chamber in Panchal's palace that had never given her peace, until that one night when she couldn't stop thinking about how she had matched eyes with the beautiful dusky skinned Brahman at the temple, she kept berating herself for that moment of peace, knowing deep down it had been too good to be true. 

  
  


After all, she was the fireborn. Her life could never have the placidity of water. 

  
  


_ But the son of Indra had brought along those promises when he garlanded her. _

  
  


And now she was to garland four more tomorrow, hoping that all she could do was find love in her heart so she could do justice to every single one of the Pandava brothers. 

  
  


But of course, the chamber of Panchal succeeded in keeping her tossing and turning again, with more questions than ever running in her mind.

  
  


_ Govind had always told her that her curiosity might just be the death of her someday. _

  
  


Would she try to find the ever rule abiding Kaunteya in Yudhishthir's Dharma? Or would she try to find the prowess of Sabyasachi in Bhima's strength? Or would she keep trying to find the rugged handsomeness of thick curly hair and rough hands of Phalguna in Nakul's beauty? Or would she keep trying to find the serenity of Madhav's Parth in Sahadev's quiet infallibility?

  
  


Except, the fireborn would never. For she was destined to bring Dharma into the world along with the other two Krishnas. And she would begin by doing her Dharma to all five of her husbands equally.

  
  


If only she had known that on the day before her wedding.

  
  


_ Yet, when she would depart from this world, she would be faulted with indulging in the one crime that she never did.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do review :)
> 
> P.S. I know the opening statement is rather incorrect for canonical Mahabharat, but I used that solely to draw a point across.


End file.
